


Teasing

by Jiolye



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Bad writing sorry, Fluff, I didn't know how to end this sorry, I don't really know how to tag this..., M/M, Reposted Work, Sequel, Seungsik is getting teased a lot, little bit of Chanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiolye/pseuds/Jiolye
Summary: The members of VICTON have a dinner, made by the "mom" of the group Seungsik, in their dorm. But, the atmosphere of that dinner becomes particularly awkward as the younger members' teasing towards Seungsik goes a little bit too far. The latter, upset after having enough of it, leaves the table to go in his room. Seungwoo, who felt really bad for his younger bandmate, decides to go talk to him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post of my story from another website:  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1206465/teasing-2seung-seungwoo-victon-seungsik-victonseungwoo-victonseungsik-victon2seung
> 
> Also, a sequel of: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9411344
> 
> I'm trying to fill the lack of VICTON fics here...

It was another night in the dorm of the Korean group, VICTON. The dinner made by Seungsik, the "mom" of the group, was ready to be served. As the latter was bringing the big pot of delicious stew to the living room, Seungwoo, the "dad" of the group, passed by and saw his younger bandmate. He felt a little bad seeing his dongsaeng taking the charge of all the cooking task. So, he volunteered himself to bring the food to the living room for Seungsik. At first, the younger man said that it was fine and that he didn't need his hyung's help. But, the latter insisted more and Seungsik gave up. He gave the pot to his older bandmate. The latter told Seungsik to go tell the other members that the dinner was ready. He smiled at his dongsaeng. Seungsik smiled back to Seungwoo and thanked him. The older bandmate went to the living room. Meanwhile, Seungsik walked around the dorm, telling everyone that the dinner was ready. He had to wake up Hanse and bring Sejun, who was too concentrated on his mobile game, to the living room. Then, Seungsik saw Subin and Chan who were sleeping in their room. He smiled at the cute view he had of his younger bandmates together. He was wondering if he should wake them up or just let the two members have their time together. Meanwhile, Seungwoo, after bringing all the food at the living room, searched for Seungsik around the dorm. A little bit later, he found the person he was searching for. He approached him without the younger bandmate noticing. He heard the question that Seungsik was asking to himself and saw Subin and Chan in the room. He, suddenly, told Seungsik to not wake up the younger members. Seungsik was so surprised by Seungwoo's sudden reply that he almost screamed. But, Seungwoo prevented him in doing so by covering his dongsaeng's mouth. He told him to not scream. Seungsik only nodded. Then, Seungwoo let go of Seungsik's mouth and told him to go eat. He smiled at the younger man and the latter smiled back. Seungwoo wrapped his arm around Seungsik's shoulders and the two boys headed towards the living room. Once they arrived, ByungChan noticed that Subin and Chan weren't at the table.

"Hyung, where are Chan and Subin?" the tallest member asked.

"Oh, they're sleeping. We didn't want to wake them up," Seungwoo replied.

"Then, why did you wake me up?" HanSe complained.

"Ah sorry about that..." Seungsik said, trying to be naive.

Then, the two eldest members sat at the table. A little bit later, Subin and Chan, who were holding hands, came at the table, looking a little bit tired. The other members saw their two bandmates joining the table.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Just in time to eat my delicious dinner." Seungsik said to the two boys who just arrived with a smile.

The two boys only nodded and sat around the table. The members continued to eat while talking. They were discussing about the group's activities first. Then, they were joking about each other a little bit. They started to play a game where they were going to insult or complain about each other, but compliment them later. Seungsik wasn't sure about this game, neither Seungwoo. The younger members complained that their older bandmates were too "scared". Seungwoo and Seungsik got caught by the bait their younger members threw at them. The group decided the order of who's going to be the target. The first one would be Seungwoo then they would go clockwise in the way they were sitting, meaning the next target would be ByungChan, then Sejun, HanSe, Chan, Subin and finally Seungsik. So, the game started and the younger members didn't wait to start teasing their oldest hyung. They mostly talked about his addiction to work out and his attitude that was sometimes "too" serious and quiet. Seungwoo just nodded at his members' remarks. Then, they showered him with compliments like the fact that he was a great leader, that he was calm, etc. The game continued with ByungChan's, Sejun's, and HanSe's turns. Then, it was Subin's turn which looked like it was shared with Chan because the members were mostly complaining about the fact that they were sticking together too often. Subin retaliated by linking his arm to Chan's. Sejun, HanSe, and ByungChan just complained more about that while Seungsik and Seungwoo were glancing at each other because of the cute pairing. After complimenting Subin and Chan, it was Seungsik's turn. It's at that moment that the game went bad. As the members started with a right amount of complaints and insults, one member couldn't stop. HanSe, who loved to tease Seungsik and who wanted to get revenge for waking him up, abused a little bit too much of the game by continuing making fun of Seungsik. Some members joined the younger boy. Seungwoo felt that the game was going too far and that he should stop his younger fellows. But it was too late as HanSe made a final remark that pissed off Seungsik. The latter could endure teasing really well, but his patience broke that time. He didn't let out a storm though. Instead, the boy just told his members that he would go to his room in a dark tone and that they could continue the dinner without him. He left the living room and the members heard a door closing. Seungwoo made an angry look at his members.

"Don't you think that you've went too far with this?" Seungwoo asked them.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset to him..." HanSe replied, regretting his actions. The other members nodded in unison.

Seungwoo sighed. "Ok, I'll just go talk to Seungsik. You better apologize when he comes back!" he ordered his members.

"We promise!" the rest of the groups said, feeling bad for Seungsik.

Seungwoo stood up and walked to Seungsik's room. He slowly opened the door to see how his younger bandmate was doing. Seungsik was sitting on his bed, looking at it with a dark expression. As Seungwoo was making his first steps into the room, Seungsik glanced at him and looked at the bed again. Seungwoo sat next to his fellow member and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Seungwoo broke the silence.

Seungsik just replied by nodding. The older member knew that his dongsaeng was lying, but he understood him. He put one of his hands on one of Seungsik's. The latter looked at Seungwoo's hand. He blushed a little bit because of the warmth of Seungwoo's hand. He just looked away.

"Look.." Seungwoo began to say. "I know that the other members really went too far with this game..." he continued. "But, I'm sure that they didn't mean to hurt you."

Seungsik didn't really react. He just nodded.

"I'm sure you know that they actually care about you and that you mean a lot for them." Seungwoo said, as he caressed Seungsik's arm.

The latter blushed more. "I know... I just don't know why I reacted that way... I usually endure well their teasing.." Seungsik's first words came out.

"It's okay. It's a normal reaction." Seungwoo said as he was looking at Seungsik. He had something in his mind for some moments. Then, he caressed Seungsik's cheek. The latter was surprised, but ended blushing more by the action. He liked the warm feeling on his cheek.

"I want you to also know that I'll always be there for you. I care a lot about you and I don't like seeing you feel sad." Seungwoo said as his eyes met Seungsik's.

The latter's heart just beat faster and faster. He didn't know why he was feeling like that. He tried to remove Seungwoo's hand, but his hyung was faster. Seungwoo approached his face to Seungsik's which became redder. He slowly deposited a peck on Seungsik's forehead. The younger boy could feel that he was about to faint due to his heart which was only beating faster and faster from the peck. His cheeks were getting redder, making his face almost look like a tomato. Meanwhile, Seungwoo realized the sudden action he did. His cheeks went red too.

"Umm... I sorry about this... I think we should go see the others now..." Seungwoo said, trying to break the awkward atmosphere that reigned.

"Y-y-yeah... I think I feel better now... We can go.." Seungsik managed to say despite having millions of thoughts at the moment.

Seungwoo smiled and stood up. He was about to leave the room until he felt something around his waist. He was shocked, but the warmth that was traveling inside his body just made him blush. He looked down and saw Seungsik's arms around his waist. He turned his head to see Seungsik's face that was just behind him. As their eyes met, both of them smiled.

"Thank you." were Seungsik's first words that broke the silence. "Thank you for worrying for me..." he continued.

Then, he hid is face in Seungwoo's shoulder and whispered: "I love you..." The older boy thought he heard wrong as the words were muffled. But, Seungsik showed his face again, looking determined. Seungwoo didn't know how to react. He just looked at his younger bandmate. The latter kissed Seungwoo's cheek.

"I love you..." he said with a smile.

The older member was shocked by his younger bandmate's sudden confession. But, he couldn't help smiling.

"I love you too..." Seungwoo replied with a smile.

The two boys just looked at each other and smiled. Their faces were slowly coming closer. Their lips were about to touch. Then... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Someone entered the room and just saw Seungsik who was still back hugging Seungwoo. It was Subin who was shocked seeing his two hyungs, who were about to kiss. Then, he smiled.

"Oh that's how babies are made?" he jokingly said with an devilish smile. "I see that our dad made our mom feel better. I think that I should let you two some more time alone" he continued. Then, Subin left the room. The two boys who were still in the room just looked at each other, shocked by their maknae's devilish side. But, they just burst out laughing. 

"We raised him so badly..." Seungwoo said, jokingly.

The two laughed more and left the room, arms around each other's shoulders. Later, the dinner ended in an happy note.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the story is kind of rushed and doesn't have much development... I just really didn't know how to lead the story to a fluffy ending (and Ik the ending is quite cheesy, but as I said some times ago, I like my endings like that XD). Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this short story. I don't know if I'll do another VICTON fanfic cuz right now I don't really have motivation & inspiration to do so.. Also, I'm sorry that the character's personalities in the story aren't really matching with the real ones (like making HanSe a little bit like an ass and Subin being a real evil maknae XD. I just over exaggerated some things I saw about them in some videos). Anyway, I hope again that you've enjoyed this story! (and I hope there'll be more VICTON fanfics out there..)
> 
> P.S.: At first, I didn't ship much Seungwoo and Seungsik, because there was just the fact that they consider themselves as the "dad" and the "mom" of the group that made me want to ship them. But, as I saw some of their recent videos, I saw that they do subtle things like holding hands or hugging. They do it like in the background of the video (not like some two other people that just can't stand still and show everyone their skinship *coughs*Subin*coughs*Chan*coughs*...) So, yeah just something I wanted to say lol...


End file.
